supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights of Chaos
The Knights of Chaos are the embodiment of the four gifts Chamadya gave to Man before it became The Chaos. These four concepts represent the four conflicts man will always face in their lives and often are summoned in Physical form to fight on the side of The Chaos in the stories of The Gramani. Creation The Knights were originally just concepts given as gifts to the people of Cor'o from Chamadya to compliment the gifts from Midst and Dephlar. However the people of Cor"o disliked and feared the gifts as they added woe, destruction, and conflict to their lives. This fear eventually created the first Demon, Fear, who corrupted Chamadya and turned her into the evil force the people saw her as from the gifts, making her into The Chaos. The first of these four gifts took physical form to help fight for The Chaos in the story of The First Gramani and over time and though other Gramani tales more of them took form. They come into being when a man willingly trades their spark for one of Chamadya's gifts. These beings become Vessel for the gift and become it's embodiment. The beings remain vessels for the gifts until death, in which another being may take their place as the vessel. The knights themselves can only take form in Reality unless The Chaos' influence is strong enough on reality, which usually means it is close to escaping from The World Where Nothing Was and Nothing Will. When the chaos' influence isn't present the knights are unable to remain corporeal and disappear, returning when the Chaos' influence is strong again. Each time they take form in reality they do so by having their concept imbued into a skeleton made of pure Kayosite. This skeleton then brings forth the special armor they wear though destruction. War See main article: War War represents the conflict of Man Vs. Man. "I can tell your mind isn't in the fight. Please do focus, I wouldn't want to best you prematurely" - ''War War often takes the role of leader and tactician of the knights being the most intelligent and skilled of the four. He has an odd sense of honor where he refuses to do battle using any tricks or any tactics he sees as dishonorable or unfair. One of his main abilities is the nullification of all abilities not based on hard earned skill and training, meaning all battles against him are based off skill alone. He is also known to wear a near impenetrable suit of large red western style knights armor that is over-sized especially in the upper body. It has wispy and spiral like designs on it in a dark purple and overall is a deep red color, this armor makes it difficult to do damage to him in any form other than bludgeoning and piercing in the holes of his armor. He also fights with a very large broadsword, switching between using it one or two handed depending on the enemy. Being the representation of war and conflict of man versus man he often attempts to spark conflict between already volatile groups however he always seems to work in ways he sees as justifiable, claiming he only does it with groups that it should happen with or it was bound to happen with anyway, or so he claims. Plague ''See main article: Plauge Plague represents the conflict of Man Vs. Self. Plague often takes the roll as the assassin and trickster, being more subtle and insidious than the others. He often works in the shadows at an individual level often trying to convince important people to simply give up or kill themselves. Unlike war he has no sense of honor and will use any trickery he can, fighting with traps and hidden weapons. He uses doctors tool often as weapons and often works as an opportunistic killer or a torturer. He is dressed in a full body leathery medical robe held close with straps and buckles with a full headgear face mask representing a plague doctor's mask. He can also change appearance depending on who he's speaking too much like the demon Deceit. He also likes to use paranoia as a weapon aside actual disease. Famine See main article: Famine Famine represents the conflict of Man Vs. Society. Famine often works on groups, working on instigating people and even being the catalyst for War's plans. His role overall is often overlooked as he deals with more long term plans not usually directly interacting with people directly but orchestrating events to spark rebellion or change people's beliefs. His entire body is thin and lanky and covered in bandages from head to toe which he fights with. He also uses these razor thin bandages to control puppets which he uses to influence people. The puppets, while not fully shape changing, often give off the air of being just other people in a group and unless looked at directly as if you're looking for something wrong usually go unnoticed. Tragedy See main article Tragedy Tragedy represents the conflict of Man Vs. Nature. Tragedy seems to be insane and random, causing damage without discrimination and seeming to follow only his own rules, making him sometimes a nuisance even to the other knights on occasion. However he can be directed and controlled at times but not always with direct certainty. He seems to enjoy killing and have a sadistic nature to him, laughing and cheering as he kills and being greatly upset when he's told not to do so, having an almost child like mindset. He fights with two pointed blades hidden under the arms of his hooded robe, the only other part of him visible is a theater mask that switches in a holographic manner between happy, sad, angry and other emotions depending on his tone. It also seems Tragedy has influence over random events and disasters.